


I'm the Only Fish for You

by Floyd_Does_Writing



Series: To Make Him Smile: A Collection of FloyRid Stories [4]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floyd_Does_Writing/pseuds/Floyd_Does_Writing
Summary: Floyd and Riddle are on an aquarium date and Floyd beats up some fish because he gets jealous
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Series: To Make Him Smile: A Collection of FloyRid Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080818
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	I'm the Only Fish for You

"Ooohh! Floyd, look at all of these tropical fish! They're all so pretty...!"

"Meh. I guess so.'

Floyd and Riddle were at an aquarium in the nearby town. Floyd kept insisting they were on a date, despite the redhead's insistence that it was only for him to kill some time before he has to go study. Riddle was admiring the fish, but Floyd wanted the little Goldfish to admire him as well. The eel was absolutely not in the mood to have his Goldfishie ignoring him.

As strange as this sounds, this particular aquarium was run by a friend of Floyd's father. So naturally, he got VIP access to every area. As did whoever he decided to bring along. Floyd used this privilege to his advantage, honestly. He got a sudden moment of inspiration. He started giggling, cute but in a very menacing way.

"Floyd. Are you alright...?" Riddle asked, concern in his tone.

"Heeheehee! Hey, hey, Goldfishie! Pick the three most pretty fishies in this aquarium!"

"Why...?"

"I'm jealous that you're paying more attention to all those smallfry than you are to me."

"Uh...."

Under Floyd's ferocious, piercing gaze, Riddle had no choice but to oblige. The three fish he chose were one with a bold red color, one with a shiny black color, and one with a beautiful, multicolor pattern.

"These three. Why?"

Floyd instantly climbs into the large tank, the transformation from human to eel eerily captivating.

"Floyd, what are you doing?! Don't hurt the fish!"

Floyd growled a little as he started slapping those poor little fish around with his tail until they darted away from the angry eel. He climbed out of the tank and sulked by the wall again. Riddle walked up to him, a cold glare in his silvery eyes.

"Floyd Leech, why did you do that to those fish?!"

"Because! I'm the only fish for you...!~"

It was right then that Riddle questioned why he even asked in the first place.


End file.
